godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla vs Destoroyah Requiem
The ultimate showdown isn't over... : humanity breaths a sigh of relief for the destroyer is gone... :: but it isn't... :::: ' one giant saurian has something to say about it...' Godzilla vs Destoroyah Requiem About the Story Godzilla vs Destoroyah Requiem ''is a fanfiction of the Heisei era(this fanfiction's creator's personal favorite), it takes place five years after 1995's ''Godzilla vs Destoroyah. The humans have prospered since the disappearance of the new Godzilla five years earlier. Godzilla Junior being alive again can't be resisted by some. Now Junior has to fight the monster that he died fighting and avenge his father's death. The story switches between "Junior", "Godzilla", and "Godzilla Jr." they are all refering to the same person. Rated a ficticious R for violence, language and peril. First kaiju story to have earned R in years. ''Prologue'' The great beast Destoroyah went down and with a slam and a huge cloud of dust he was dead. The beast had killed Godzilla's beloved son and for that he paid. Godzilla roared and moaned, his death was upon him. He suffers and melts to nothing despite the efforts of the humans and he will somehow return someday. Smoke billowed the area, the radiation levels will soon decimate the city they suddenly drop. In the smoke something is there, holy shit! ''It was Junior he was no longer dead and even worse, he was an adult. He roared, highly resembling his father. Humanity will still pay. Junior rampaged until suddenly he dove into the ocean. Humanity sighs. ''The King Returns Five years have passed, the kid known as Ken now had a wife and a baby on the way. He often joked thet it looked like she had stuck a giant beachball in her shirt because how big her belly had gotten. He went off to work, she waved him good bye. At his new job in an office, Ken picked up the phone, it was his wife. "Hello?" "Something's happening! I was startled by a sudden earthquake near the house! I keep feeling this horrible pain! I think I'm going into labor a month early!" Ken rushed to his house where his wife was doubling over holding her stomach. He rushed to the nearest hospital. The drive was two hours. When they arrived, she was holding her belly. "The pains are getting worse!" She got to a room on a bed where she was still showing great signs of pain. She even was screaming. Another earthquake happened, Ken's wife looked out the window and let out an extra loud scream. "It's fine, it's fine---" He was interrupted by her pointing frantically out the window. He looked and let out a shriek of terror. The scales, the legs--- it can't be! A huge roar split the ears of everyone in the hospital, doctors were heard screaming and running. Ken took a grab for his wife, the roof came down on them. Ken was dead. As was his wife. The roar, the loud fucking roar! The hospital was torn apart, only a few lives managed to get away in time. It had been five years since this happened ,"Godzilla!!!" The monster known as Godzilla was back but this time it was his son. Junior blasted five buildings with his atomic ray, they were all leveled and explosions went off. It was pandemonium, the humans were running for their lives as the whole city was leveled. Godzilla sunk his claws into a building and tore a large part of it out. Godzilla stuck his head into the building. One man was screaming bloody murder, he was mere inches away from Godzilla's head and thought he was going to eat him. Junior doesn't eat humans. Junior looked around with his large orange eyes and removed his head from the building then he strolled off towards the tunnel he entered through. Already someone was calling, he grabbed a radio phone. "It's Godzilla, he's back!" A huge party more like a riot was going on. There were people yelling and doing all sorts of nonsense. There was a lot of activity. The ground rumbled, the earth seemed to quake. Some twenty year old laughed thinking it was so funny. Another huge rumble and quake. The ground cracked, the earth shaked. A massive head appeared out of the ground. Soon the riot was over because people were running and screaming. A huge roar. The angry face of Godzilla Jr. loomed 100 meters above them. He didn't attack them as harshly as his father would. "Shit!" Junior walked through the streets, buildings chipping and crumbling and college kids running and screaming cuss words. Godzilla tore open a building, the piece coming down on screaming twenty year olds. Godzilla looked inside the building, screaming faces all around. Junior withdrawed his head and roared in anger, he fired an atomic ray straight at a building which exploded. He turned around and decimated seven buildings with his atomic ray. Another roar and a enter into his burrow. Why is Godzilla digging? ''Mother of the King'' Azusa Gojo was sitting down. She was doing research, nothing really special. Her life had taken a serious drop since meeting Baby Godzilla. Sometimes she wondered about him, he hadn't been heard from for years. Ever since he became an adult after his father's death. It was foolish of her to think he would seek out the woman he imprinted on. Suddenly the phone rang, she picked it up. "What the hell do you know about Godzilla?!" A gruff voice said. "The new one?" "Of coarse the new one, the other one's son." Azusa jumped up ,"The new one! Yes, I know about him." "Thank the Lord. We've been calling every scientist in Japan to find a good source. We'll need you over here. Okay here it i---" With a sudden jolt, the phone turned off. Earthquake? Azusa noticed how much activity was going on outside. People running and screaming as if they had learned of Godzilla's presence too. It could be possible. Azusa felt the violent vibrations then through the window, it was Godzilla Jr., he was walking past the building. Her heart skipped a beat. His head was the only thing that could be seen and it was huge. Not the reunion Azusa was hoping for. Junior sniffed the air, all around screaming and pandemonium was heard. He looked in the building, his eyes met the petrified woman inside. Junior made a strange non-hostile sound. The gleam in his eyes, it really was him but what on Earth is he doing attacking people. It was almost like he had been searching. Godzilla gazed at Azusa, despite her aging he somehow recognized her. For a minute it seemed like he was going to stick his head inside. But he soon strolled off. He tore open a building to have a look inside. More screaming. Azusa was going to find out what's going on, why he has surfaced after five years. Azusa entered the building, most of the Godzilla defence system had gone from it. They were obviously not as well prepared for a Godzilla attack as they were five years before. They were sure Godzilla had ended up in America. They heard this from a tuna ship being attacked and the surviver crying: "Godzilla... Godzilla... Godzilla." A man standing at six foot approached and asked ,"You that Godzilla-scientist?" The man was a little handsome, Azusa noticed. "Yes", she said. "Come with me", the tall soldier said. Azusa was led into a small room. Sitting in it was the new leader of the defence force. "What do you know about Godzilla", he said. "Sir, I know that he's not as hostile as his father--" "Really" "--he has a second brain near his hip. And as a young infant, he imprinted on me as his mother." "That last thing is the most useful", the man said ,"we can lure him in and drop all of Hell on him." "Wait! Wouldn't you rather have him leave in case of monster attacks--" He interrupted Azusa ,"He'll be the one attacking us, he has allready shown his 'new found' hatred for humans." "But, how about how he is always attracted to places of high human activity", Azusa argued. "Listen to me, I don't give a fuck about that. Just his way of killing more of us. We're killing him, there's no reason why we should concider where he heads to." The tall man was standing in the small room. "Yuri, get the hell out of here. Return to your post in Tokyo!" The tall man ran out, his name wasn't Yuri, everybody gets it wrong. "What is your name, scientist?" "Azusa Gojo, sir." "You're going to be serving your country and the world. You must provide every thing you know about Godzilla. My name is Ozaki, that is all you need", the man said. The radio was sounding ,"Godzilla is in Nagoya, he's raising some serious hell!" In the backround were explosions. Azusa saw in a news report video footage of Junior. The way he was attacking the city.... "Odd, it's almost as if he is--" "Gojo, we need to talk. A meeting is taking place in three hours." Azusa watched the rampage. "Hmm..." Hours afterward, Azusa was watching another rampage. She was tapped on the shoulder, she jumped, he was startled. All the nearby paper was filled with notes. The female soldier that startled Azusa gazed at them a bit then told Azusa to come with her. Azusa had to leave her notes... He is getting closer to where I'm sitting. ''Ruins'' Nagoya, June 17th 2001. The crowd of people ran as Godzilla roared with fury and destroyed several buildings. Godzilla was slowly moving towards the JR Central Towers. They must hold something, if they don't, they will be leveled. Godzilla tore open a building next to him, people that were unfortunate enough to be stuck in it screamed. Godzilla fired his atomic ray directly down into the building. He turned around and roared in fury. He fired his atomic ray, seven buildings exploded before the ray struck one of the JR Central Towers. The building exploded in one area and the rest went tumbling down. Godzilla was attacking more than one area at once, he kept tearing open buildings then roaring with rage. He walked up to the second tower and leveled it, he turned around and began walking out of the city. He was heading south, towards the city he will surely find something there. Nagoya was in ruin as Junior walked out of it, buildings were demolished, people were still running and screaming, try ing to remember where Godzilla had been. Rubble collapsed onto a group of humans. The hospital was packed, even with Junior not as vicious towards humans as his father, devastation still happened. Most of these people were unlucky enough to get caught in Godzilla's nuclear trail which is progressively getting re-absorbed. Radiation poisoning. These people Godzilla did not mean to harm. A little girl was crying in the corner of one of the rooms. Her mother had been stepped on but she was radiation free. This was like the attack in 1954, Godzilla had caused a lot of damage. It would take years to fix, then there was the lives lost, which could not be repaired. The horror of it all, everybody was praying. Some for Godzilla's death. Godzilla approached the city. He greeted it with a powerfull blast from his mouth. Then he entered. Loud booming sounds, tanks were shooting at him. Six mazer cannons lined up and began firing on Godzilla, he was shocked by this sudden attack. He had gone unattacked the last few cities. How the hell did they know he was coming? He didn't care, he blew all of the tanks and mazers up. He then blew a building apart. He is so angry! They think they can attack him! ''He'll make them pay! Junior was thrown into a rage, he toppled over buildings and fired at them with his atomic ray. It didn't matter what or where they were, he blew a district apart, turning it into a sea of flame. Azusa watched in horror as her "son" demolished the city. Planes came down and shot him in the spines. One came by and fired a mazer blast straight into Godzilla's eye. The ''Super-X IV, a brand new weapon that was upgraded from the Super -X III ''fired a missile that was capable of piercing any surface dead center into Godzilla's chest. The sleeker, quicker and more powerful ''Super X ''had fired it at point blank range. Ozaki was smiling ,"See? Our technology is much more advanced. We've killed him!" Could this be true? No, a red ray came out of the smoke and obliterated ''Super-X IV ''with one blast. The remains thumped onto the ground and Godzilla stepped out, the missile blew a small hole in Junior's chest but the missile was gone and the wound was healing faster than anything they had ever seen. A roar boomed from his great maw. He fired a ray that devastated buildings 500 meters away from him. He inhaled through his nostrils, he turned around and faced where Azusa and Ozaki were. "Fuck!" Ozaki screamed. Godzilla fired his ray directly at them, Ozaki grabbed Azusa's hand just before the area where they just were was devastated. Ozaki got into a near by car, Azusa along side him. He hot wired the car and they took off. "Fire three ''X-IV''s into Godzilla's chest!" A line of tank-like rocket launching vehicles lined up, each one carrying missiles just like the one the ''Super-X IV ''fired. They each fired, hitting directly into Godzilla's chest. He moaned a little then fired an atomic ray which devastated the launchers. The human pilots were atomized. The car reached the outer limits of the city and stopped. "Godzilla doesn't care about you, did you see. He tried to kill you." Ozaki ranted. Azusa looked down, he seemed so reminded when he saw her that day. "I guess we'll have to kill Baby-- I mean Godzilla." She was actually feeling motherly to him. Something was up, why did he immediately want to kill Junior? "Searching", Azusa blurted. "What?" Azusa turned around to face Ozaki ,"The way Junior rampaged, he wasn't rampaging at all before now." It was midnight, the sky was black. "What do you call destroying buildings and cities, then", Ozaki smarted off. "The way Godzilla was behaving, he was searching for something. But what? He always got so furious when he couldn't find anything.." Ozaki then pressed the pedal down really hard and they sped away. There was something off about Ozaki's expression. "Enough talking about how Godzilla supposedly 'behaves', We're going to Tokyo for reinforcements. He's been heading south." ''Come, The Destroyer The man called Yuri had arrived at his post four hours earlier, the fish in his fish tank had vanished. They were edible, so someone probably ate them. He was not too happy about this and no body will admit to it, he held his gun which he kept with him at all times and listened to the news casts of Godzilla. More coming eventually... Category:Godzilla Fanfiction